New In School
by AragornsPixie
Summary: The title is kinda self explanitory....Joey is new in school and befrends some kinds. Only humor and maybe utter distruction will ensue! Read and Reveiw please?


AragornsPixie: Hay!! I had this idea for a new story!! Hope ya'll like it!!

Disclaimer: AragornsPixie doesn't, nor will she ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other manga character used or mentioned in this story!! She only owns her character Anaya.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Anu-chan who is also used in the story!! Love ya Anu-chan!

Walking through the halls of Domino High, Anaya kept her head down to avoid the stairs she knew people were sending her way. Her walk quickened as she neared her classroom. Her sanctuary as it were. Walking into the room, Anaya took a seat in the back of the room near the window. Even when she was settled in her seat, glances were still shot her way. She didn't understand why people hated the way she looked. She personally thought she looked good.

She was dressed in a black Lord of the Rings tee shirt, blue jeans, and blue and black Vans. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled away from her deep brown eyes, which were framed by glasses. Her lips were slightly chapped and held a thin coat of lip-gloss. Oh well. They could all burn in hell if they thought she looked like a geek.

The bell rang soon after she had taken her seat. She was pleased to see that she had been joined by some of her closet friends. In front of her sat a short teen with spiky tri-colored hair. Yugi Moto was his alias. He dressed in deep blue jeans, a white top with a blue jacket over the top. He also wore a pendant around his neck in the shape of a pyramid.

In the next aisle over sitting next to Anaya was another good friend by the name of Anukis. She had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and slightly full lips. She looked Egyptian. She wore blue jeans, a Zelda tee shirt and white tennis shoes. Lastly, in front of her sat Bakura.

He was a polite youth with an English accent. His white hair was almost as spiky as Yugi's, except it was spiky the long way, not the high way. The bangs of his hair fell into his green eyes, which shone when hit by the light. He wore jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. A pair of tennis shoes finished the outfit.

About two minutes after the bell rang, in walked their teacher, Mr. Kinjinto, accompanied by a youth the rest of the class had never seen before. After Mr. Kinjinto set his books and bag down, he turned to the class and smiled.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Kinjinto." Came the reply from the class.

"I'd like to introduce you to Joey Wheeler," Mr. Kinjinto said, placing his hands on Joey's arms, "He just moved here from the U.S"

(A.N: I'm going from the standpoint that Joey was living in the U.S and just moved here. I like his New York accent so that's what I'm playing off of.)

"Hay. How ya doin'?" Joey asked in a New Yorker accent.

"Mr. Wheeler, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Kinjinto said, smile still on his face.

"Well, as da teach already told ya, da names Joey Wheeler. I came here with my ma and sista'. I don't really do anythin' as far as school sports, but I do participate in Duel Monsta's" Joey said, a goofy smile appearing on his face.

"Well. I can tell you that you'll be welcomed here with open arms. Now, where are we going to seat you?" Mr. Kinjinto asked.

His eyes panned the room, searching for an open desk so that Joey could sit down. The only open seat was the lone seat next to Anaya and she, as well as her teacher knew that.

"Mr. Wheeler, why don't you take a seat next to Anaya? Back there in the corner. See her?" Mr. Kinjinto said.

"No prob teach." Joey replied and walked over to his new seat.

The rest of the class period seemed to go by in a blur. Anaya tried to concentrate on what Mr. Kinjinto was saying, but her eyes kept wondering over to Joey in the next desk over. He was pretty tall, had short blond hair that fell into his brown eyes. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white tee shirt and a green jacket. He looked pretty damn good if Anaya had any say in the matter.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. Since it was a retarded day at Domino High, that bell signaled that the student body was dismissed for the day. Most of the people in Mr. Kinjinto's class, the cheerleaders and jocks, ran out the door, leaving Anaya, Anukis, Yugi, Bakura and Joey in their dust.

"So. Since this is a short ass day, what do you guys want to do?" Anukis asked the others.

"Why don't we head over to Grandpa's shop? He said he was getting new cards today." Yugi said.

"AWESOME!!" Anukis replied, dragging Bakura and Yugi out the door so that they could get to the shop faster.

That left Anaya alone with Joey. For the first minute or so they stood in silence, staring at the floor or ceiling. Then, Joey spoke.

"So. What do ya'll do in dis town fo' fun?" He asked.

"It all really depends on what you feel like doing." Anaya replied.

"Well, ok den. What do _you _do fo' fun?" Joey asked, looking at Anaya.

"Well, since the day ended early, I'm going to my Drama class. You can tag along if you want. Maybe after I could give you a tour of the city." Anaya said, looking at Joey.

"Drama class? As in acting?" Joey asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"That's right Mr. W." Anaya said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Sounds cool. You do have a car don't you?" Joey asked.

"No Mr. Wheeler. We're taking the bus. Yes I have a car. I'm 16 and a half." Anaya said sarcastically.

So with that Anaya and Joey walked out of the classroom, to Anaya and Joey's lockers and then out to Anaya's car in the parking lot.

AragornsPixie: Chappie End!!! So, what do ya think?? You can tell me if you think its crap. I really don't care. But I'm going to continue to write it. L8er!


End file.
